1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for controlling a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
To embed programs in complex programmable logic devices (CPLD) on motherboards, operators connect an integrated circuit (IC) burner to one connector of the motherboards. To test the motherboards, the operators connect a debugging card to yet another connector on the motherboard. Two connectors must be used because the testing is done using Low Pin Count protocol. However, IC burners transmit data according to Joint Test Action Group protocol, which is inconvenient, time consuming, and uses precious space.